


Idiota

by Chio



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En momentos como ese su joven amo se comportaba como un verdadero idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiota

Sebastian observaba a través de sus ojos carmesís como su ya no tan joven amo danzaba en el centro del salón, meciendo a su reciente esposa, quien mostraba una sonrisa tan llena de felicidad en su rostro que podría resultar estúpida.

 

La novia, que no paraba de reír a la par de sus movimientos continuos, se encontraba enfundada en un ajustado corpiño de color blanco del cual caían, de forma vaporosa, las numerosas telas de seda que componían la gigantesca falda. Un vestido bellísimo en una joven bellísima. Esto había sido apreciado por el mayordomo desde que la joven Elizabeth cumplió sus quince años. Sería una mujer formidable, educada, delicada y hermosa, digna de un Conde.

 

Ciel sonrió de forma disimulada al notar como su esposa susurraba su nombre de forma inaudible para todos menos para el demonio. Su estúpido amo destilaba amor por aquella muchacha aunque él se negara a aceptarlo.

Y eso a Sebastian no le gustaba.

 

Odiaba como la esencia de su presa cambiaba a cada segundo que pasaba con su, anteriormente, prometida. Odiaba que su amo no recordara el sufrimiento pasado cuando estaba con ella.

Sebastian odiaba muchas cosas, pero ante todo, Sebastian odiaba que Ciel le sonriera de aquella forma, dándole a entender todo el cariño que le profesaba a la niña.

 

Aun así, aunque odiara aquella situación el solo podría esperar. Esperaría a que la chica se corrompiera de una forma u otra. Elizabeth arrastraría a Ciel junto a ella a una profunda oscuridad, y Sebastian estaría ahí, en ese preciso momento en el que su alma sería simplemente perfecta.

 

Por eso, en momentos como esos, Sebastian solo podía pensar una cosa:

**—** Idiota.


End file.
